starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Daggoth's Renegade Swarm
Daggoth's Renegade Swarm, also known as the Renegade Zerg or simply the Renegades, was a Zerg organization under the command of Senior Cerebrate Daggoth, formed after the death of the Overmind. Its base was on Char. History Transition Not long after the Overmind's death on Aiur, Daggoth, knowing that Cerebrates were not designed to sustain themselves without their master, ordered a number of other Cerebrates to merge to form a new Overmind on Char, near the Khalis Crystal that the Dark Templars under Zeratul left behind on their previous visit to the ash planet. However, this Overmind was too young, and with the original Overmind destroyed, Kerrigan was released from its control. Thus, there was a dispute between Kerrigan and Daggoth for control, which ended with the division into two parts of the Zerg Swarm: Daggoth's Renegade Swarm and Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm. The Brood War Meanwhile, in Aiur, the war between the Zerg and Protoss had killed much of the population of Aiur, and led to the collapse and fall of the Protoss Conclave. The survivors of Aiur, under the command of ex-Judicator Aldaris, newly-appointed Praetor Artanis and Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul, crossed the Zerg defenses and reached the Warp Gate. With the help of Jim Raynor and Fenix, they traveled through the Warp Gate to Shakuras, the Dark Templar homeworld.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. However, Daggoth's Renegade Swarm followed them through the Gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Shakuras Two Cerebrates made it to Shakuras, and knowing the importance of the Temple Xel'Naga, they set themselves around it. However, the Dark Templar managed to break through the Zerg defenses and destroy the Cerebrates.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. After Kerrigan's treachery and Aldaris's death,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. the Protoss, harnessing the powers of the crystals, activated the Xel'Naga Temple, obliterating the Zerg on Shakuras, a crushing defeat for Daggoth.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Through this victory, the Protoss also unwillingly helped Kerrigan to weaken Daggoth's forces, contributing to her ascent at the end of the Brood War. The New Overmind During the Protoss search for the Khalis crystal, the new Overmind's forces attempted to halt them. However, the Protoss and Kerrigan's combined forces managed to retrieve the crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Defeat A Terran expeditionary force from the United Earth Directorate entered the Koprulu Sector to take control of the Zerg and pacify the Terran and Protoss colonies. After the UED takeover of the Terran Dominion, Admiral Gerard DuGalle ordered the fleet to head to Char to capture the Overmind. With the help of a device they found, the UED managed to break through most of the Renegade defenses, leaving only three Cerebrates in command of the Overmind's defenses. Daggoth's efforts were not sufficient to hold back the forces of the UED, who managed to take control of the Overmind and all of Daggoth's Swarm under its control in the form of the UED Slave Broods.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. References Category: Zerg Broods